combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
7-28-09 Patch
The 07-28-09 Patch was a patch that that introduced the game mode Quarantine to Combat Arms Other content included new variants of weapons, and limited time NX items. New Game Mode * Quarantine (click the game mode for more information) New Map * Operation: Overdose, made for Quarantine (click the map for more information) New NX Items (Limited Time) * Permanent PSG-1 MOD * M4A1 SOPMOD became available to be directly purchased (with NX, that is) without the need to gamble on a Supply Case it is in. * Utility Backpack would have double its rental period when purchased. New NX Items * Flamethrower (Specialist Item) * SAIGA 20K CQB * MK.48 MOD 0 * SAIGA 20K CQB CAMO supply case-only weapon for the NX case Supply Case SG-N. * MK.48 MOD 0 CAMO supply case-only weapon for the NX case Supply Crate MYST-N. * USP Tactical SE supply case-only weapon for the NX case Supply Case P-N * Bonus EXP Pass (40%) * Bonus GP Pass (40%) * Utility Backpack New GP Items * Supply Case MG with the MK.48 MOD 0 also in it. * M67 Frag Pack is now available in GP for Command Sergeant Major 3 and higher. * Flamethrower for Second Lieutenant 4. * Utility Backpack for First Lieutenant 1. * L85A1 CAMO available in the Supply Case AR. * SAIGA 20K CAMO available in the Supply Case SG. * Specialist and Specialist Item GP prices were reduced. Other Game Changes & Updates New Weapon Restrictions * Shotguns Only * No Shotguns New Game Modes For Maps *One Man Army is now available for Showdown. *Capture the Flag, after being removed, is back for Brushwood. Fixes (Items) * Heartbeat Detector / Satellite Scanner no longer have abnormal battery drain/use if a teammate has a Heartbeat Detector / Satellite Scanner equipped. * Heartbeat Sensor functions again. * Female Specialist Viper has had her speed and stamina adjusted to their intended amounts. * Descriptions for the M1911 Knight’s Gold, M1911 Silver, Desert Eagle Gold and Desert Eagle Black have been updated. Minor Changes * Idle Timer adjusted to 2 minutes in game rooms. * First Anniversary Bandana now displays correctly on female character. Balancing * Satellite Scanner has been balanced to alert the opposing team that it has been activated, and does not recharge after respawn. * Nutshot has been changed so that it is no longer a one hit kill. You now obtain a Nutshot when your killing shot hits a male character in the nuts. * HDS-4 Reflex Sight aiming bonus has been increased to 5%. Fixes (Bugs) * Curse Filter fixed in the lobby. * The Left and Right arrow keys can now be assigned to the game controls. * GM Impersonation and Red Text issue in the Server Lobby has been fully addressed. * Vote Kick – UI no longer remains active and blocks the screen. * In-Game: Areas where vulnerable to clipping or glitching through walls or assets in Warhead, Gray Hammer, and Rattlesnake have been fixed * Power Surge – Restricted area on top of a warehouse at Bravo Spawn can no longer be accessed. * Rattlesnake – You can no longer climb on top of the warehouse and hide in restricted areas of the battlefield. * Modifications on the L96A1, K1A and M14 should now appear correctly for Scorpion. * Total clan EXP needed to rank up is now displayed in the clan tab (as opposed to the remaining amount needed). Category:Patches Category:2009